1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a short message management system using a virtual machine application and a mobile communication terminal, and, more particularly, to a short message management system using a virtual machine application and a mobile communication terminal, in which the virtual machine application for managing short message service messages is provided in the mobile communication terminal, so that various types of short message services can be provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing Short Message Service (SMS) is disadvantageous in that short messages are uniformly stored in the short message storage box of a mobile communication terminal and no additional functions for managing short messages are provided.
Furthermore, the short message storage box of a mobile communication terminal has limited capacity, so that storing a large number of short messages is only possible by transmitting and storing short messages to a Personal Computer (PC) through a cable.
Accordingly, the efficient management of short messages as well as the storage of short messages is not currently performed at all.